Afire Demon
by Rynn
Summary: Ep6 Missing scene. What happened between Kurama and Hiei while Yusuke faced Goki? Why did Hiei let Kurama go with the mirror? Yusuke arrives with his epic introduction and Kurama turns around, determined not to be arrested. Hiei follows with the Shadow Sword, "Kurama, I'm not done talking to you yet."


**My thoughts on what happened after Kurama and Hiei left the scene, leaving Goki to battle Yusuke. Let me know what you thought. Cheers!**

* * *

Hiei should have known. A telepath with razor sharp instincts should've known.

It was clear in how the fox clung to the shadows, distancing himself once the loot was finally theirs. Solemn he looked, while Hiei and Goki could only cheer.

With vines weaved around his fingers, Kurama had cracked the vaults in Spirit World with the calm and acute precision of a surgeon working a scalpel. Before their heist, Hiei jeered that Kurama would be 'rusty'. However, for the faintest of moments, as the tumblers clicked open, wordless awe welled within the fire demon.

Hiei interrupted Kurama's saunter when he struck, an abrupt and unrelenting force of nature. With a mere jerk in his footing, the fox's hands remained lodged in his uniform pockets that hid the precious mirror.

Hiei swiped the Shadow Sword a hairbreadth from Kurama's nose, unable to draw so much as a ruffled blink.

To Hiei's dismay, an inappropriate smile broke Kurama's stoic face.

Hiei gnashed his teeth. "What in the world are you laughing at?"

"I fancy thinking what that cursed sword would do to me if you cut me. According to you, I have forsaken my demon-self. So go ahead and try it. See if you can bring it out."

Yoko Kurama, the legendary bandit, and thief. A name that could still evoke fear into the powerful and wicked years after his alleged death. Could he appear now if Hiei extended his arm an inch and pierced the hollow of Kurama's neck in the uncaring forest? The real Kurama would have rejoiced in conquering the human realm. The legend had diminished into a human boy with weak blood, whipped by emotions.

Hiei would never be so naive.

Never naive, but he had made a mistake. When he recruited Kurama he believed that the demon understood his place. That you never betray one of your own.

"You coward! You've been domesticated by these humans, by your weak human blood—" Even if Hiei carved into Kurama's face, he knew the fox would bear the abuse with unyielding conviction. Meanwhile, Hiei's arm began to tremble, betrayed by his own anger.

Kurama spoke, his warm breath fogging the blade, "I know you resent my betrayal, but I cannot surrender the Forlorn Hope."

Hiei could sense Kurama lower his mental defenses, a show of open palms, raising a white flag. Eyes shut, the fox implored Hiei to look. Curiosity won the best of him and his Jagan eye obliged his betrayer.

—Four walls of a sun-bathed tatami room. Hiei recognized the very spot Kurama had healed his wounds after they first met. Vague memories of Kurama cleaning the blood on his arm, stitching the gash with perfect precision. A woman's loving voice, an undoubtedly human voice called for a boy, Shuichi—

"I can't," Kurama said again, as he had said when he first refused to relinquish the mirror.

 _You can't for a pathetic human._ Hiei wanted to stab the words into the fox demon's mind, into his human face.

He would not test Kurama in battle with Koenma's peon (possibly more) in their midst. But he didn't need to match his strength or battle prowess. His speeds far exceeded Kurama. Enough to snatch the mirror and abscond without even knocking Kurama's hands from his pockets. If Kurama believed he was going to let him waltz away unpunished—

And then Kurama said it. The reason he could face Hiei as unshiftable as a statue. Hiei had only once uttered it during an incapacitated slip he wished could be bleached, unseen in the eye of history. The reason Kurama must have known that he would relent.

"I hope you find who you are searching for, Hiei."

Her name echoed in Hiei's mind and his cruel, bitter hatred froze in an instant. Three syllables that could drag Hiei to unforgiving depths that were dark and cold. He lowered the Shadow Sword with great weight. His trembles now threatened to drill through him from head to toe.

Hiei sidestepped. The darkness of the trees loomed over him and rendered his features unreadable. In less than an eyeblink, as quick as he struck, Hiei vanished.

* * *

The forest rustled with a sudden wind, a mark of Hiei's brief farewell. Kurama gazed up at the growing moon that in three days' time would be full. He closed his hand over the Forlorn Hope. His mother's life, by the forbearing grace of his former partner, was safe in his hands.

"Thank you, Hiei."


End file.
